EL FINAL QUE TODOS ESPERÁBAMOS
by Sthefynice
Summary: Jack Dawson había salvado a Rose DeWitt Bukater de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora le tocaba a ella protegerlo y evitar la muerte de su amado. Porque así cómo si él saltaba, ella saltaba..., Si Él muere, ella también moriría con Él.


_Bueno, esta alocada e improvisada idea me surgió ayer por la mente después de ver en los cines TITANIC 3D. _

_No tenía mucho tiempo de haber descubierto la "existencia" de fanfics de la peli en ésta pag, y quise publicar aunque sea un corto One-Shot para así también celebrar el primer Siglo del Titanic._

_Espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

**EL FINAL QUE TODOS ESPERÁBAMOS**_  
_

**_Summary: _**_Jack Dawson había salvado a Rose DeWitt Bukater de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora le tocaba a ella protegerlo y evitar la muerte de su amado. Porque así cómo si él saltaba, ella saltaba..., Si Él muere, ella también moriría con Él._

_**DISCLAIMER:**Bien todos sabemos la trágica historia del Royal Mail Steamship Titanic, así que por mera lógica, el Barco no me pertenece. Los personajes que se leerán a continuación tampoco son míos. Solo lo es la trama y nuestro ferviente deseo de que las cosas en la película, fuesen diferentes._

* * *

-¡NADA, ROSE! ¡_NECESITO_ QUE NADES! -Escuchó su súplica cargada de desesperación. Su mano fría le jalaba el salvavidas con insistencia, esforzándole un poco el nado.

Pero Rose DeWitt Bukarter no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el insoportable frío del agua.

Ya la _Nave de Ensueños _se había sumergido al fondo del Océano, y sintió cómo sus músculos y extremidades se cansaban con demasiada facilidad y las lejanas y primeras palabras de Jack le llegaron la noche en que lo conoció: _"El Agua es helada. Casi unos grados más que 0, no puedes hablar, no puedes pensar...En nada más que el dolor y la agonía"._

_-_J-J-a-c-k... -Protestó débilmente mientras le obedecía con esfuerzo. Quería detenerse; había soportado bastante. Sus extremidades no le obedecían con rapidez, y sólo deseaba encontrarse en algún otro lugar cálido y seguro con su amado.

Dawson fingió o bien, no pareció oírle debido al alboroto de las cientos y cientos de personas agonizando del inmenso frío. Jack temblaba, no podía evitarlo, mientras que a la vez buscaba un sitio seguro para su Rose. Él era un Superviviente nato; estaba seguro que iba a poder con ello.

Habían puertas maltratadas y trozos de madera ya ocupado por unas personas. Vio de reojo a su pobre amada pálida y tiritando, con sus hermosos labios sin color e inmediatamente supo que debía darse prisa.

_"Rose... Tú no vas a morir, Rose. No así. No morirás aunque mi vida dependiese de ello"._

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuántos minutos, y el joven Dawson había logrado su cometido: Rose está a salvo del frí costó bastante encontrar una gran tabla de madera (Que a la vez parecía ser una antigua puerta del Barco), para mantenerla a salvo. Intentó montarse con ella, pero se dio cuenta con rapidez que si hacía tal esfuerzo, la tabla podría romperse y ya después no habría sitio seguro para Rose.

Así que Jack, haciendo gala de su gran valor y caballería, dejó que su amada se refugiara. Confiaba en que si antes había salido de fuertes experiencias y situaciones, también podría salir de ésta. Rose lo necesitaba y no podía dejarle ir. Rose le había demostrado su amor y su valentía al dejar todos sus lujos y todo el dinero que el bastardo de Hockley le podía ofrecer.

Nunca en su vida se había enamorado así de una creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que casualmente la vio.

"_Rose, Rose..." _-Ahora sólo vivía y respiraba por ella. Su pequeña y dulce Rose... Ahora que estaba con él habría mucho que enseñarle. Estaba consciente que ambos superarían ésta trágica experiencia y saldrían adelante juntos. Cómo lo habían planeado.

-T-t-te amo,_ Jack_ -Sollozó su pelirroja mirándole mientras que a la vez trataba de controlar sus temblores. El corazón de Jack se oprimió al darse cuenta del doble significado y trasfondo de sus palabras.

-N-No te despidas, Rose -Le costaba un montón articular palabras sin tartamudear de por medio, pero no iba a permitir que todos los esfuerzos de salvar a su amada fueran en vano.

A Jack le costaba terriblemente respirar, por lo que soltó una maldición en silencio; el peor de sus temores se haría realidad: _No iba a poder lograrlo._ Necesitaba que los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban con Rose le permitieran hacerle entender y saber que ella siempre _ha sido, es y será _su primer gran amor. Le dolía en el alma saber que ya no volvería a estar más con ella; que ya no volvería a ser el causante de sus risas y alegrías.

La vida sin su Rose ya no tendría sentido, y esperaba encontrarla nuevamente en el _Cielo.__  
_

* * *

Rose DeWitt Bukarter estaba cantando distraídamente mientras veía las enormes estrellas y constelaciones.

Sostenía con fuerza las manos de Jack, aunque sus dedos ya no sentían otra cosa que entumecimiento. Estaba realmente conmovida por las palabras de su amado y por la promesa que éste le hizo cumplir.

Nunca en su vida había conocido a nadie cómo Jack...

Poco a poco pudo voltearse para ver a Dawson de reojo y vio que éste tenía los ojos cerrados.

_"Estará durmiendo..." _-Fue su primer pensamiento. Pero con esfuerzo se dio cuenta de que eso _no _podía ser.

-¡J-J-Jack! -Protestó enérgica Rose mientras lo sacudía.

Vio de lejos una luz que poco a poco desaparecía.

_"Esa Luz... ¿Será de una Linterna? Linterna... ¡Los Botes!" _

_-_¡JACK! -Insistió con más desesperación.

Su amado frunció un poco el ceño y su alivio al verlo dar señales de vida se multiplicó por cien.

-... ¿Rose? -Murmuró débil (Casi sin voz) y con la mirada perdida.

La pelirroja se atragantó con las palabras.

Es un _milagro_, estaba segura que si hubiese esperado unos minutos ¿O segundos? más, su amado hubiese muerto.

_Y una vida sin Jack Dawson no era precisamente Vida._

__Recuperando un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos, Rose zarandeó a Jack.

-¡Jack!¡Hay un Bote, Jack! ¡Regresaron por nosotros; tal cómo me dijiste! -Exclamó afónica, pero con pequeñas lágrimas de alivio y emoción.

-¿U-u-un B-bote? -Repitió Dawson sin podérselo creer-. Bueno, ¡D-debemos llamar su atención para que regresen hacia nosotros, Rose! -Sugirió pálido mientras trataba de calentar los músculos nadando un poco.

Rose, desesperada, se lanzó al agua para estar junto a él.

Y antes de que Jack le pudiera reprochar por haber hecho tal cosa, Rose le tomó de la mano y le guió hacia la única persona muerta que irónicamente, tenía el poder de salvarlos.

Minutos antes, había visto a uno de los Tenientes llamando a los Botes con insistentes pitidos. Ahora ella se lo arrebató y pitó con fuerza.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN CON VIDAA? -Siguió preguntando con insistencia uno de los Tenientes Marineros. Él único entre todos que tuvo compasión por las demás personas sin temor a arriesgar sus propia vida. Se detuvo un instante al escuchar a lo lejos un pitido. Lo reconoció al instante-. ¡DEN LA VUELTAA!

Jack Dawson estaba (Pese a estar terriblemente helado del frío), sumamente impresionado por la tenacidad y las ganas de vivir de Rose. Le costó esbozar una sonrisa, pero finalmente lo logró.

_Los había salvado sin realmente saberlo._

* * *

**n-m-m-m-m-m-m-n**

Ya se encontraban finalmente seguros en el Bote.

Los marineros, sorprendidos y conmovidos, los habían felicitado por permanecer con vida. Mientras los cubrían con abundantes sábanas, articulando palabras atropelladas, les mantuvieron al tanto de la terrible situación.

Sólo 7 personas pudieron rescatar. Siete, contando al pasajero Jack Dawson.

Ambos jóvenes se mantenían abrazados brindando todo el calor temporal posible.

Jack no se podía creer su suerte, a pesar de los pronósticos, _había sobrevivido. _Y todo gracias a su increíble y maravillosa Rose.

-Jack... -Le llamó ésta dulcemente. Su mirada se perdió junto con la de ella-. _Te amo, _Jack.

Dawson sonrió mientras le besaba la coronilla. Entrelazó sus manos entre las suyas; ahora estaba totalmente seguro que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Sonrojándose un poco, se armó de valor.

-Rose DeWitt Bukarter, también te amo. Y una vez que pisemos tierra firme, quisiera casarme contigo.

Lágrimas de alegría inundaron el rostros de Rose, a la vez que lo besaba y abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sabes que sí, Jack. Será _nuestra _promesa.

Y así, la pareja de enamorados siguieron abrazados y mirándose con adoración; mientras que los pasajeros los veían contentos.

Por lo menos habría algo de luz y esperanza después de la terrible tragedia.

* * *

_**Notas Finales: ***Sniff* ¿Que tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :) Tenía pensado escribir éste One-Shot la semana pasada, el mismo día del Aniversario del Titanic. Pero bueno, las cosas salieron un poco diferentes e igual manera lo escribí ;) Obviamente hay que cambiarle algunas cosas para que ambos queden juntos; pero de igual manera resulta interesante y hasta nostálgico leer un fanfic de Titanic._

_ Inevitable recordar la película y odiar un poco el final xD!_

_Greets from Venezuela!_


End file.
